Tad Spencer
Tad Smith-Althorp Smith redirects here. Tad Spencer is a short, auburn-haired and particularly arrogant preppy. He is voiced by Baron Vaughn Although there is controversy over whether to use Spencer or Smith-Althorp Smith as a last name, this entry is written from the point of view that as his name is given in the game as Spencer, Spencer is correct and Smith-Althorp Smith is incorrect. Name controversy Tad was one of the seven characters to be profiled on the Bully Facebook before the game was released. His last name was stated there to be Smith-Althorp Smith, to illustrate the Preppy tendency towards inbreeding. His name would be changed to Tad Spencer for the game, but when the Bully Soundboard was released months after the game itself, it was again given as Smith-Althorp Smith. As the name Spencer was used in the game, it is the more canonical of the two. In-Game role Tad appears to be a high ranking Preppie. He is leading the trio of himself, Chad and Parker at the beginning of the mission The Eggs. Tad's plan is to egg Mr. Hattrick's house in revenge for Hattrick trying to get Mr. Galloway fired. However, Gary is waiting at Tad's house, and he claims that Jimmy had made comments about Tad's family and called Tad an inbred hermarphodite. Tad has the gates to the estate locked, but Jimmy manages to escape. Tad appears in missions throughout the game, but does not feature significantly in any any of them. His name is mentioned in passing by Lola Lombardi as one of the boys she used for money, but the nature of his dealings with her occurs off camera and probably before Jimmy's dealings with the Preppy/Greaser rivalry. Family Life Tad's father, as previously mentioned, is a self-made man. This makes Tad noveau-riche, which shames him. It also seems to be in contradiction to the level of inbredness that he is said to have, as he stated to have webbed toes on one foot due to this. His father presumably made his fortune from Spencer Shipping, a shipping company with a warehouse in Blue Skies Industrial park. Tad's mother, however, can be deduced to be old money. She is a collector of rare values, owning a Mapplethorpe photograph, and a Konstabi. Tad's older brother in the asylum is said to be on her side of the family. Tad's father is hinted to be quite abusive to both Tad and his mother. Some of Tad's lines of dilogue include apologizing to his father when given a wedgie ("I'm sorry, Daddy!") and threats regarding to his father's fighting prowess ("I learned this move from my dad!" and "I'll pound you like my dad pounds me!") Quotes Wandering campus *There's no reason to hit Mom, Dad. Conversing *One time I made my dad cake for his birthday and he stabbed me with the pitchfork! *This whole school is just like a giant version of my dad! *When I get through with him, you'll see that Peanut isn't hard to crack. When bumped into *Woah, Nelly! Hit with a vehicle *Who did that!? Who did that!? Taunting *You're like my Dad. Attacking *I am going to pound you like my dad pounds me! While fighting *I learned this move from my dad! Kneed in the groin *Ooh Daddy! ohhohaww Coming to someone's aid *Do I have to bail you out again? *Can't you ever fight your own battles? When bullied *For a minute I thought you sounded like my Dad. *I'm sorry daddy, I'll be good! Given a swirlie *I know potty, Daddy. *I'm trained now, I don't need a diper! Knocked out *I need to see my therapist... *Don't punish me daddy! Spencer, Tad Spencer, Tad